Total Drama Sky Adventures Clips
This page contains extra clips of the eliminated contestants after Fall of Shame, not seen in the canon roleplay. '"Ann's Finnic Sunbath"' '"The Desert of Cody"' Cody: anf, pant..water...I need..water..because it's way too hot for me. I like hot girls and hotnesses, not hot weather! Wait, what's that...a lake? I found an oasis? Yuhuuu! *jumps in the attempt to dive in the water but lands on the solid sand* Cough, splut, it's only a mirage, sob.. Gwen: Coooody? Cooodyyy? Look at me! *she's dressed like an Egyptian pharaoness* Cody: Gulp! Gh-gh-Gwen?!! Finally some hotness I like. Gwen: come to me, little Cody, cooome. Cody: no need to repeat that, I'm comiiiiing! *Gwen disappears* Oh, no, another mirage! Sigh. Sierra: Codykins!!!Finally I find you, I'm seeking for you in the whole Egypt for a month or so. If you want some drink and hotness, I'm *here*, blink. Cody: must be another mirage again. Very realistic, tough, but, hey, I want to have fun, my answer is yes. Sierra: iiiih! *glomps him* Can't believe this is real. Only me and you and none else at the horizon miles and miles away from any kind of civilization. FINALLY. Cody: urgh, it wasn't a mirage, then, I must start run! *Sierra runs after him dune by dune* Heeelp! '"At the Search of Ella-dorado"' '"Soap and Dracula"' Soap: *wandering in the darkness of the Bran Castle cleaning up every furniture* how much time ago this place was cleaned up exactly the last time? There are spiderwebs, powder, dirt everywhere, not to mention all these blood spots gnn..they don’t want to go..gnnn..away..it’s a known thing, blood is hard to be removed if you don’t clean it up immediately! Vampire: *creeps behind her, ready to bite* …I’m the Count Dracula, lord of.. Soap: ewww, when was the last time you brushed your teeth?! Take this and go wash your mouth immediately! It smeels worse than garlic, just, horrible smell. You don’t know how many bacters you have in your mouth now, right? Vampire: but…but…but..! Soap: don’t make me repeat again: GO BRUSH YOUR TEETH NOW! Vampire: obey! *Zooms away* Soap: and then help me bring this place back to some hyigenic status! *returns to clean, humming “Keep up Cleaning”..* '"The Paintbrush's Mystery"' Paintbrush: ah, I'm in Scotland Yard, now. The most famous police shire of London. Since I'm out of the game, I have all the time to visit Sherlock Holmes's house. *walks into the mansion of the famous detective, being immediately noticed by the tourists indoor* What's up with me? Lady: what a strange quirk is that? Oh my queen, a talking paintbrush, eeeh. *faints* Tourist: this is more interesting than Sherlock, wow. Paintbrush: ugh, stop with the photos, please! Have you ever watched Inanimate Insanity? Tourist 2: woow! Listen to the voice: it's so...ambiguous, is it a girl or a boy? Tourist 3: I don't really know what to pick. Maybe a girrrrl? Tourist 4: no, no, it's a him! Tourist 5: nope, it's a her. Paintbrush: here we go again. Tourist 2: boy! Tourist 3: girl! Tourist 4: boy! Tourist 5: girl! Yin Yang: boy! No, GIRL! How rude, it's a boy, show some respect. SHUT UP LOSER, IT'S A GIRL! Boy! Girl! Boy! GIRL! Paintbrush: .....-.- ???: STOP EVERYONE! There's only one man who can solve this mystery: me, Sherlock Holmes. All: oooh! Watson: So, which gender is this paintbrush? Sherlock: Elementary, Watson, the solution is that Paintbrush is a... Paintbrush: yes, say it, continue, finally everyone will know what I am and stop doing always the same question, *SAY IT*. Sherlock: ...genderless living paintbrush. Sorry, but I'm just an actor that plays the role of the most famous detective ever, just for touristic entertainment. Only the true Sherlock would solve the mystery. Maybe. Paintbrush: ...Seriously? '"I Survived a ''Jo''penese rage show"' Jo: I can’t believe I have been eliminated again, and not even merged this time! I feel so angry… Rayquaza: *appears suddenly starting to destroy Tokyo until steps into Jo, looking fiercely at her* RAYYYYY!!!! Jo: you, YOU chose the worst time to yell at me in that way. *KO Punches it sending him in the orbit* *a group of otaku fawns at her* What do you want, nerds? Otaku: Oh my Goku, a true super sayian: THEY REALLY EXIST! I knew thaaat! Otaku 2: an autograph, arigatò! Jo: autograph? Eheheh. Of course. *assumes a proud pose meanwhile more tourists surrounds her taking photos in amaze* Finally someone that recognizes a true heroine. Otaku 3: can’t believe I just met a super sayan: he’s uglier than I imagined, tough. Jo: What? Ugly? HE???? I’M A GIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRL!!!!! Otaku 4: the level of rage..ohoh..it’s over 9000. '"Noah's African Holidays"' Noah: being eliminated is the best thing I could ask for. I’m enjoying the peace and quiet of this african forest, the food is genunine and utterly free, also various considering there are bananas, mangos, durians, exc, and the nature surrounding me is amazing: the sound of the birds and the wilderness of the monkeys, ah, I really needed to take a period in a paradise like this free from technology and comforts. *The camera zooms on him, being upside down taken by a gorilla that is swinging him above the water infested by piranhas, arapaimas and crocodiles, meanwhile other monkeys laugh at him launching fruit and playing with human skeletons..* If isn’t yet clear, I was sarcastic. Dawn, where are you? I love you and only you, you know that you’re my angel! *waits a minute but nothing happens* Perfect. Lesson learned: never cheat on a girl you may need the supernatural help of in the future. *the gorilla lets him fall* Ahhhhh! SPLASH! Eeeeeeeeeek! *runs on the water squeaking in a girl way while being chased by the fishes* Category:Total Drama Sky Adventures Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:King Flurry